


Yammit! Cas

by rinjob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Human Castiel, M/M, Yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel discovers a new obsession after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yammit! Cas

"Hey, Sam, how long have i been on this earth?"  
"Uh..."  
"A millenniyam!" Cas wheezed, slapping his knee and bending over like it was the funniest joke he had ever heard, which to him, it was.  
"That's great Cas." Sam bitch faced, turning back to his case file on some demon running amok.  
Cas had been going at it all day, cracking yam jokes left and right, where this guy got all his jokes, Sam had no idea but he sure as hell wanted to strangle whoever introduced him to the concept of puns.  
"Oh, Sam" Cas managed to get out through strangled laughter, "Knock, Kno-"  
Castiel's joke was cut short as his eyes zapped to the tall man kicking off his boots in the doorway. Cas immediately felt his throat tighten as Dean shot an award winning smile his way before approaching his brother.  
"Any news on the case?"  
Sam actually, much to Cas' disbelief turned away from his screen to face Mr. Yamtastic (He just thought that up, he'll have to tell Sam later, of course not mentioning it's for Dean)  
"No, just the same ol' thing." Sam propped his elbow up on the desk, leaning his head in his palm, "Why don't we just take a break on this one? You and I know we both need it." His eyes quickly shot to Cas knowingly. Mostly, Sam just needed a break from Cas and his horrible yam puns.  
Dean tilted his head back to catch a glimpse of Cas examining the flower pot they had just bought but yet to put a flower in and nodded, "Alright. I could use some me time."  
"Me time, sure." Sam grinned, Dean bumping his shoulder as he made his way out of the bunker.  
Cas felt a sharp stare rest upon his back and he slowly turned around to face an incredibly exhausted Dean.  
"Hey, I'm stumped. Wanna go take a nap?" Cas shivered as Dean slightly connected his index finger with his elbow.  
"Uh-Y-Yeah, sure"  
Dean raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you?"  
You look like a yam and i have become incredibly obsessed with yams as of late and I honestly just want to eat you whole.  
"Nothing, 'm just tired too."  
"Ya sure? You look really jittery," Dean stepped closer resting a hand on Cas' waist, "You know, now that i think about it, you look pretty damn handsome all flustered like that." His hand slid closer to the regional area in which Castiel did not want his hand to be right now.  
"I-uh no" Cas stuttered, taking hold of his wrist.  
"C'mon Cas, what's wrong?"  
"I-uh-"  
His other hand began running smooth circles along Cas' waist line.  
"Cas?"  
"You look like a yam!"  
Cas' eyes went wide, he snapped his jaw shut as Dean slowly removed his hands.  
"I-what?"  
Cas bowed his head, fearing to look Dean in the eyes, "You look like a yam and i have developed this weird obsession for yams and i love yams and I love you and I just want to take a big bite into you." Cas breathed out.  
Dean blinked owlishly, once, twice, "Cas, I love you no matter what. You know that."  
He grabbed his chin, looking him in the deep blue eyes and holding his gaze.  
"So, you'd do anything?" That's yamtastic.  
"Anything for you, Cas" Dean planted a kiss to Cas' forehead.  
In an instant Cas removed himself from Dean's hold, moving to the fridge to retrieve a plump yellow-orange object.  
Dean stared on as Cas approached, his eyes set in stone,  
"So will you shove this up my ass and fuck me till you make yam pudding?"


End file.
